Come what may
by OlwennSnape
Summary: raaa...je suis nulle pour les resumés!La ou tombent les masques,ou plus rien ne semble compter.Severus Snape,Draco Malfoy,Potter etc.Ne me lapidez pas par pitié!Je ne sais pas faire de resumé qui accrochent!Je modifierais celui ci aprés!


Je m'appelle Olwenn Williams.Je suis a Serpentard en derniere année.Et il est temps que cette année se termine.C'est indubitablement la pire que j'ai vecue a Poudlard.Elle n'a debuté que depuis deux mois mais je dois dire que s'en est deja beaucoup trop pour moi.Autrefois j'adorais Poudlard et je m'y sentais comme chez moi.C'etait le bon temps.Maintenant il ne me reste que des souvenirs et l'autosatisfaction dangereuse de ne vivre qu'a travers le passé.Tout me manque tellement!!!Jamais je ne pourrais oublier.Jamais.A present rien n'est plus pareil,tout a changé et je deplore cette evolution.Moi aussi j'ai changée.Et je hais ce que je suis devenue.

Il est 7h30.Jamais je n'ai eté matinale et aujourdhui c'est pire que tout.J'ai pris place a la table des serpentard,comme tout les matins.Et comme tout les matins je n'ai envie de rien tout les matins je n'ai meme plus envie de vivre.Ma vie me parait etre une suite interminable de repétitions.Tout me lasse et je n'ai pas la force d'arrager les choses.Alors comme tout etre faible qui se respecte,je me complait dans le malheur et la souffrance.Je m'ennuie a mourir.Je fuis tout et n'affronte rien.Je ne me bouge jamais.J'attend sans savoir ce que j'attend,en vain.Je sais pertinement que tout ce qui arrive est de ma faute.Je suis etouffée par la culpabilité et par le remord.Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'a moi meme.C'est la seule verité.

A la table des Gryffondor Potter et sa bande se donnent encore en spectacle.Leur bonne humeur m'ecoeure et me donne la nausée.Dans cette ecole on ne peut aller nulle part sans entendre parler d'eux et de leur exploits.Je suis terriblement jalouse de Saint Potter et de sa cour.Ce furent mes amis autrefois.Nous etions comme les doigts de la main malgrés mon appartenance a la maison honnie par ces chers Gryffondors.Pendant prés de 6 ans j'ai passé la moitié de mon temps en leur compagnie.Mes deux anciennes meilleures amies sont elle meme dans la noble et aimée maison du sauveur de l'humanité,j'ai nommé monsieur Harry Potter.Siria Black,fille de Sirius Black et Valandra Greenleaves,une elfe arivée a Poudlard lors de notre troisieme année.Elles me manquent beaucoup.Avant j'etais comme tout ces gens que je meprise maintement.Je savais rire,je savais parler,je passait le plus clair de mon temps a amuser la galerie et je jouissais d'etre un temps soit peu populaire et admirée.Les gens m'aimaient je crois.Mais ils m'aimait pour l'image que je me donnais.Aujourdhui la comedie est finie.J'ai laissé tomber mon masque et montré mon veritable visage.C'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle je suis seule a present.

Weasley nous fait un numero de claquettes sur la table a presennt,sous l'oeil amusé de ses condisciples et celui faussement affligé de sa dulcinée Miss Je sais Tout alias Hermione Granger.Je dois avouer que ce surnom qui lui a eté affublé par Snape est incroyablement bien choisi.Quand je pense que pendant longtemps j'ai regretté avoir eté envoyée a Serpentard...Je voulais etre avec les gens auxquels je tenais.En sympathisant avec eux je me suis ainsi attiré les foudres de mes "camarades"de maison.Le jour ou je me suis coiffée du fameux choipeuax magigue j'ai amerement regretté de ne pas etre envoyée a Gryffondor.Uniquement pour etre avec les gens forts agreables dont j'avais fait connaisance dans le Poudlard express.A present,etre a Serpentard est pour moi source de fierté.Je les deteste tous!Qu'il aillent au diable!Je les hais.ET moi encore plus...

Cette journée s'annonce atrocement monotomne.Je veux m'enfuir d'ici.Tout m'est tellement inssuportable!Je sais que je vais encore passer mon temps a ressacer sans cesse les memes choses,que je vais me torturer l'esprit...J'en ai marre!Je ne peut plus continuer ainsi.Je me sens seule.Je n'ai plus personne.Pas d'amis et plus de famille.Je suis consumée par la haine et le resentiment,par la jalousie et l'envie...Mais jamais je ne m'abaisserais a aller a nouveau vers le monde.Il m'a beaucoup trop decue.Je ne sais plus que penser.Parfois j'aimerais bien ne plus penser tout court plutot que d'avoir d'inproductives discussions avec moi meme et me masturber sans fin le cerveau,comme me le disait souvant Black,sans fin.Je jette un bref regard a ma table.Les autres sont assis a 30 kilometres de moi comme si j'etais une pestiferée.Ils ne m'ont jamais portée dans leur coeur.Et la moitié de la table boit litteralement les paroles du prince des serpentards,Draco Mlafoy,occupée a narrer sa derniere conquete.Celui la...Je le retient aussi!Petit con arrogant et pretentieux!Et le comble dans tout cela c'est que je sais n'etre pas si differente de lui.Mais bien pire;encore bien pire...Ayant eté nommée prefete de Serpetard au debut de cette année pitoyable,je suis contrainte de partager mes appartements avec lui.Je dois dire que je prefere avoir ma propre chambre et plus d'intimité.Mes années a partager les meme dortoir que Parkinson,Da silva et Bulstrode m'ont amplement suffit.Mais cohabiter avec malfoy...Encore une contrarieté supplementaire.Merlin soit loué,il a sa propre chambre et ne vient jamais m'imposer sa compagnie.Heuresement!Je ne m'en plaint pas.Les seules fois ou nous nous croisons il ne m'adresse pas la parole.Un sang pur de son genre ne s'abaisserait certainement pas a converser avec quelqu'un comme moi.Lui n'a guere changé.Meme depuis la chute de son veneré pere il est resté egal a lui meme.Pfff je n'en peut plus.J'ai hate que cette journée s'acheve.Je pourrais enfin regagner mes apparetements,m'allonger,aprés ma ronde dans les couloir et ma promenade journaliere nocturne dans le parc,et m'adonner a mon activité favorite:rever.J'adore fermer les yeux et laisser mon imagination vagabonder.Ce sont les seuls instants ou je me sens bien;ou j'oublie tout.Dans mes reves je suis quelqu'un,j'existe,je me sens vivante meme si tout n'est qu'illusion.C'est uniquement graces a mes reves et a mon imgination que j'ai survecu jusque la.C'est un jeu dangereux car le retour a la realité est on ne peut plus dur.Mais au moins lorsque je me laisse aller a mes reveries j'ai un apercu de ce que peut etre le bonheur.Mon refuge interieur reste le seul endroit ou je me sens vraiment bien et a ma place.Ou tout me semble possible...

Aller...C'est de defenses contre les forces du mal.Tout est si previsible!!!Cours commun avec Gryffondor qui plus est.Affligée et contrainte de supporter

er les moqueries de la bande de Potty...et les sarcasmes des mes condisciples.Le sujet d'aujourdhui:les Vampires.J'aurais eté fascinée par ce sujet avant.Maintenant tout m'est egal et m'importe peu.Lupin,hé oui il est de retour celui la,se donne corps et ame dans ses cours.Ils auraient pu m'interreser(c'est meme sur)il y a encore quelques mois mais la rien...Il m'inssuporte autant que les autres avec son enthousiasme,sa bonté sa bienveillance et toutes les qualités du parfait heros...Je ne peut plus le voir depuis qu'il m'a convoquée en debut d'année uniquement pour me dire que j'avais changée et qu'il ne me recconnaisait plus.Ce a quoi la seule reponse que j'ai trouvée etait de lui dire d'aller se faire foutre.Merlin que le temps semble long!

Potions...Snape!Que demande le peuple!Fidele a sa reputation,il est abject,injuste et sa mauvaise humeur legendaire atteint son apogée.Il doit vraiment etre mal baisé celui la.Voir pas baisé du tout.La deuxieme solution me semble plus credible.J'ai mis enormement de mon energie a elaborer de mauvais coups contre lui durant mes années precedantes.Mais malgrés tout j'admire cet homme pour son savoir et sa parfaite maitrise en toutes situations.Je dois dire aussi que j'adore le voir harceler Potter.Au moins il est lucide lui.Pour lui Potter n'apparait pas comme un heros et la celebrité number 1 a poudlard,pas comme quelqu'un bourré de talents etc...Je n'ai aucun talent.Pas la moindre once.J'aimerais pourtant.Je ne sais rien faire et je passe mon temps a jalouser ceux qui accomplissent de grandes choses.Petites aussi d'ailleurs.C'est tuoujours mieux de savoir faire quelque chose,meme d'insignifiant,que rien du tout.Snape distribue nos derniers devoirs.Il me semble que je suis remontée dans son estime cette année.C'est bien le seul!Il me fiche la paix maintenant et prend meme ma defense.Lui qui m'as toujours considerée comme une moins que rien pactisant avec l'ennemi.Mais en meme temps son attitude m'agace prodigieusement.J'ai la desagreable impression qu'il excerce sur moi une surveillance un peu trop enervante.Je crois savoir pourquoi.Dumbledore a du lui parler a mon sujet.Le vieux crouton lui aura demandé de faire attention a moi comme tout bon directeur de maison devrait le faire.Snape l'aura envoyé promené et aura tout de meme accepté.Je sais trés bien ce que les autres redoutent.Que je rejoingnet les rang de lord Voldemort.Il s'attendent tous a voir tatouée sur mon bras droit cette putain de marque des tenebres.Desolée de vous deczevoir mais ce n'est pas encore le cas.L'idée me seduit je le confesse...

Voila pour le premier chapitre de ma toute premiere fanfiction...Soyez indulgent s'il vous plait!!C'est la toute premiere foiiiiiiis!!Ca fait deux ans que ej viens sur pour lire des milliers d'histoire et que je brule moi aussi d'en ecrire une...mais jusqu'a present je n'en avais jamais trouvé le courage.C'est chose faite!!Donc ba euh...j'espere que ca aura le merite d'avoir un temps soit peu d'interet...Et surtout que ca vous plaira...

Bien a vous...Olwenn Snape,Slytherin.


End file.
